Think of Me
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Bertahun-tahun berteman dengannya membuatku bisa memastikan kapan perempuan ini berbohong, kapan perempuan ini berkata jujur. Ditunjukannya apa yang melingkar pada jari manis tangannya. Kau tidak mengerti. Tenggorokanku seakan akan disumbat saat melihat mereka bersama, berdua. Pikirkanlah aku, walau hanya sebentar. Kenanglah aku, walau hanya sekejap.


**Think of Me**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Think of Me © Victoria Harrow

Gambar bukan punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari pembuatan fanfic ini

Tidak ada hewan yang dilukai dalam pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

OOC (mungkin), gaya penulisan berubah, angst gagal, first person POV, Medieval!AU, Frying Pangle, slight LitBel dengan seenaknya, chara death dll.

**For:**

Skyesphantom

* * *

Biasanya, perempuan yang satu itu dapat kutemukan disini, di hutan ini.

Kupacu kudaku agar terus melaju kencang. Ya, aku kabur dari istanaku demi menemuinya dan hutan masih sangatlah jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dalam keadaan selamat, mungkin.

Hutan mulai terlihat dari tempatku berada. Aku tersenyum miring. Aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Persis dibawah pohon pinus yang tinggi perempuan itu duduk bersila. Rambutnya diikat kencang, menampakkan wajah putih agak pucat. Tangannya menggenggam pisau berburu. Rupanya ia sedang menguliti seekor kelinci gemuk.

"He," sapaku.

"Halo, Gilbert," balasnya.

Cara bicaranya berubah.

"Dapat apa saja?" tanyaku.

"2 ekor kelinci dan 3 ekor burung," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengelus Gilbird, semoga ia tidak tahu saudara sebangsanya—bangsa burung—baru saja mati ditangan perempuan ini.

"Kamu kemana saja? Biasanya kamu datang lebih awal dariku," tanyanya.

"Aku sibuk, Erzsi. Urusan negara," jawabku santai. "Kenapa cara bicaramu berubah? Dan kenapa kau mengajakku berburu pada hari ini, padahal kita biasa berburu hari Sabtu?"

"Berubah? Tidak. Dan kita tidak akan berburu hari ini."

Bohong. Bertahun-tahun berteman dengannya membuatku bisa memastikan kapan perempuan ini berbohong, kapan perempuan ini berkata jujur.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Perempuan itu mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk disampingnya. Dan ditunjukannya apa yang melingkar pada jari manis tangannya.

"Aku … bertunangan dengan seorang pria. Mereka—ayah dan ibuku—menjodohkanku dengannya. Itulah … itulah kenapa aku sedikit berubah. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh pergi kesini, tetapi aku kabur. Mengertilah Gilbert. Mulai sekarang, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu disini lagi."

Dadaku sesak, seakan-akan paru-paruku baru saja diambil secara gaib. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku yang dijadikan pelabuhan hatinya?

"Siapa pria itu?" tanyaku.

"Roderich Edelstein dari kerajaan tetangga," jawabnya dengan pipi memerah. Jelas ia setuju dengan perjodohan ini.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial!

"Oh, _dia_," kataku datar.

"Kau mengenalnya, Gilbert?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, Erzsébet. Ia sepupuku," jawabku datar. Aku harus menyembunyikan perasaan-perasaan yang bergejolak dihatiku. Jangan sampai ketahuan olehnya.

"Begitukah? Bagus! Dengan begitu, mungkin kita masih bisa bertemu pada acara-acara keluarga!"

Kau tidak mengerti.

* * *

Sekarang mereka bersama. Terima kasih kepada altar sialan yang menjadi saksi bisu janji sehidup-semati yang mereka ucapkan.

Sekarang namanya bukanlah Erzsébet Héderváry lagi, tetapi Erzsébet Edelstein.

Nyonya Edelstein.

Tidak cocok! Tidak cocok! Tidak cocok!

Seharusnya 'kan, 'Nyonya _Beilschmidt_'. Lebih cocok, bukan?

Iya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan…?

Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka bahagia bersama. Tenggorokanku seakan akan disumbat saat melihat mereka bersama, berdua.

Pada saat aku mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua, aku nyaris diam membatu seperti orang tidak tahu aturan didepan mereka berdua. Kupaksa suaraku keluar, hasilnya?

Kaku. Terlihat jelas bahwa aku tidak rela.

Tahukah kamu, bahwa hatiku sakit saat kau memanggilnya dengan nada mesra dan nama panggilan?

Tahukah kamu, aku juga ingin dipanggil dengan cara yang sama seperti kamu memanggilnya?

* * *

Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh bangsawan-bangsawan dari dalam negeri maupun yang jauh-jauh datang dari luar negeri.

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kau dan _orang itu_ menikah. Mungkinkah sekarang kau sudah memiliki anak?

Pria-pria dengan pakaian rapi ataupun dalam balutan seragam yang menunjukkan bahwa pangkatnya cukup tinggi untuk menghadiri pesta seperti ini. Rambut-rambut mereka disisir rapi lalu diberi semacam _gel_ rambut. Sekarang, mereka semua mirip adikku.

Wanita-wanita cantik dengan gaun yang tidak kalah cantik. Dengan rambut yang ditata rapi keatas atau setidaknya ditata rapi walau tergerai. Dengan polesan bedak dan gincu di wajah. Dengan tangan-tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan sepanjang siku.

Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu, tahu. Melekat dalam ingatan. Namamu terpatri tepat di syaraf-syarafku. Membuatku setengah gila saat namamu diucapkan.

Aku takut, tahu. Takut kau melupakanku, atau takut kau tidak bisa melupakanku. Sebentar, yang terakhir itu aku.

Mataku dengan refleks mencarimu. Sialan, kapan ini berhenti.

Terima kasih, mata abnormal. Aku menemukanmu. Sedang berdansa dengannya, memunggungiku pula.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangmu. Memandang punggungmu, maksudnya. Tapi mata ini sudah dibuat untuk terus memandangmu seperti patung bermata hidup yang hanya bisa memandang apa yang ada didepannya. Rambutmu yang digerai dengan hiasan mutiara-mutiara berwarna putih bersih, dengan gaun berwarna sama, dan (seperti biasa) bunga yang diselipkan di telingamu. Klasik.

Kau berputar. Sekarang _dia_-lah yang memunggungiku. Walau begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa memandang mata hijaumu yang cantik itu. Sial.

Dan segalanya berjalan sangat cepat.

Terdengar teriakan. Kulihat gaun putihmu bersimbah cairan merah kental dengan bau logamnya yang khas.

Kau jatuh berlutut. Roderich segera membaringkanmu dilantai marmer ruangan ini. Ia menggenggam tanganmu. Hei, seharusnya itu aku.

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang keperakan menghampirimu. Suaranya bercampur dengan tangisan. Satu kata yang diulang-ulang, "Ibu! Ibu! Ibu!"

Oh, itu anakmu, ya.

Dibelakangmu, seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang berdiri sambil memegang pisau berdarah. "Itu balasan atas kematian Toris, Edelstein. Cukup adil, bukan?" Pisau terjatuh dari tangannya dan ia digiring oleh beberapa pihak berwajib.

Aku ingat. Setahun yang lalu, terjadi perang antara kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Roderich dan seorang raja bernama Toris Laurinaitis. Natalia adalah istri sang raja. Erzsébet membunuh Raja Toris dan inilah hasilnya.

Aku melihatmu, berbicara dengan Roderich dan anakmu. Hei, aku disini, tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Sekilas saja sudah cukup, asalkan kau tahu aku disini, melihatmu sekarat.

Dan saat itulah kau memalingkan matamu dari keluarga kecilmu. Mata hijaumu menyisir seluruh ruangan. Sedang mencari siapa, wahai Ratu yang Sedang Sekarat?

Matamu terpaku pada satu titik di ruangan ini. Akhirnya seseorang melihat sang Patung dengan Mata Hidup.

Aku.

Bibirmu bergerak. Aku sudah mulai berharap bahwa kau akan berbicara padaku lagi dengan suaramu yang merdu itu.

Tidak ada suara.

_Pikirkanlah aku, walau hanya sebentar. Kenanglah aku, walau hanya sekejap_, katamu tanpa suara.

Dan setelah itu, kau tersenyum tipis, berbeda dengan senyum-senyum yang pernah kulihat. Matamu menutup perlahan. Kau tertidur untuk selamanya.

Selamat tinggal, Erzsébet Héderváry.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Aku kembaaaaliiii! /seemsperluditabok

1st fic after hiatus, minna! Akhirnya :3

_Readers _diperbolehkan untuk mengisi kotak kosong dibawah. Anonymus? Biarin. Concrit? Silahkan, dinanti, lho . Flame? Jangan, pesan moral(?) untuk siapapun yang nge-flame: _I don't know who you are, but I will find you and kill you_, hohohoho.

Btw, "Erzsebét" itu versi Hungarianya "Elizabeth".-.


End file.
